El amor despues del engaño
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: Alternativo New Moon/ OoC/ Edward dejo a Bella, pero Sam no la encontro, a ella la encontraron dos pequeños vampiros, que "sirven" al nuevo amor de Bella. Para: Roxa Cullen Riddle


Declaimer: La saga no me pertenece, solo la historia.

Nota de Gaby: Si lees esto es porque sabes que cumplí la apuesta, gemelita linda de mi alma mi corazón (bien ya estoy como medio ridícula) Tómalo también como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. Nah mentira. Espero que te guste.

* * *

Por la mente del vampiro se atravesaban varios recuerdos, sus ojos rojos recordaban todo a la perfección, una de las grandes ventajas de ser vampiro, las cosas no se olvidan fácilmente, mucho menos las emociones.

Para su pareja era divertido recordarlo, divertido en humor negro. Lo mejor y peor de su vida. Pero ella agradecía haberlo vivido.

Flash Back

_Él se había ido, la había dejado sola, en ese bosque "Nunca te ame, amo tu sangre. Mi cuerpo esta con Tanya" le había dicho a ella Edward Cullen de la manera más fría y hostil posible._

_Su corazón seguía latiendo con la misma intensidad de siempre, pero ella sentía ese dolor, ese agujero en su pecho que hacia el movimiento de su corazón algo completamente mudo, como si no hubiera nada ahí "como si nunca hubiese existido"_

_Por la pálida mejilla se deslizo una lágrima traicionera. Bella solo quería morir, ya la vida no tenía sentido._

_Pasaba el tiempo, pudieron pasar segundos, pero para ella parecía una eternidad._

_El tacto de una mano helada contra su mejilla la hizo pensar que él había regresado, pero no podía ser. La mano era diminuta, cálida y agradable, casi cariñosa._

― _¿Estará muerta?― pregunto una voz masculina._

―_No seas estúpido, Alec. Escucha su corazón―intervino una voz femenina, dulce y cantarina._

_Bella abrió los ojos lentamente._

_Ahí los vio. Eran casi dos ángeles, sus ojos rojos resaltaban sus caras casi infantiles y de expresión dura._

_La chica, de no más de quince años, le sonrió a Bella._

― _¿Cómo llegaste aquí?―preguntó la chica_

―_Ed…Edward―dijo únicamente la castaña, su voz rota hizo que los dos vampiros sintieran lastima por ella_

―_Edward Cullen― adivino Alec_

― _¿Lo conoces?― pregunto la chica Swan._

_Los dos vampiros asintieron._

―_El rompió las reglas― afirmo Jane en un susurro casi inaudible―Es obvio, si hubiera querido parecer humano no te hubiera traído aquí, te lo dijo, y quiso dejarte aquí para que murieras, o te matara un animal― _

_La voz fría de Jane al hablar hizo que Bella se estremeciera._

_Alec les extendió las manos a Bella, la chica entrelazo sus manos entre las del vampiro con seguridad, y dejo que este la levantara._

―_Vendrás con nosotros―afirmo el vampiro._

_Bella no supo ni siquiera porque, pero se dejo guiar por aquellos vampiros, aquellos que tenían una apariencia humana sumamente bella, y por eso eran capases de tener cualquier presa, sencillamente por parecer hermosos humanos._

…_()…._

_Aro miraba con amargura a los humanos, tan felices viviendo en la mentir ¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz, aparentando que tenía un feliz matrimonio con Suplicia, cuando esta lo engañaba con Marcus? _

_Uno de los miembros de la guardia, Félix, le informo que Alec y Jane habían regresado, con una _humana_. Aro estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no dejo que ningún sentimiento de ira lo asechara._

_Se dirigía a paso humano hacia su despacho._

_Se sentó en la silla y al poco tiempo aparecieron Alec y Jane, con una humana detrás de ellos._

_Aro, por primera vez en varios siglos, tuvo que reprimir sus emociones. El olor de la chica humana era sumamente exquisito, tan delicioso y agradable. A la visión de Aro la muchacha era sumamente perfecta, solo sus ojos cálidos de color chocolate le hacían denotar su humanidad, ya que al criterio del vampiro, la muchacha era sumamente hermosa._

_Bella por su parte podía ver al humano en la delicada piel de pergamino del vampiro. Era seguro que ese hombre no era Edward Cullen, no parecía inhumanamente perfecto, parecía un ser humano común, con miles de problemas, y que se tenía que quedar callado cuando sus sueños no se cumplían._

_La tención entre los dos era obvia, la mirada sangre y dura y la chocolate y frágil, se conectaron al momento. Cada vez que veían sus rostros parecía que veían algo nuevo en ellos, que los detalles se olvidaban fácilmente o que había un nuevo cambio. Un detalle nunca antes visto._

―_Mi señor. Los Cullen le revelaron el secreto a esta humana― dijo Jane, con tono friolento. Mostrando una especie de odio hacia Isabella._

_Aro lentamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bella, toco su cálida mejilla, espero ver los sucesos que los ojos de la muchacha habían captado, pero no sucedió nada._

_El vampiro sonrió ampliamente. Por primera vez en muchos siglos, fue una sonrisa sincera._

―_Él tampoco pudo ver tus pensamientos, hasta hace poco ¿verdad?―interrogo el vampiro _

_Bella negó con la cabeza._

―_Nunca supo lo que yo pensaba, dudo que su conciencia, si es que tenia, le hubiera permitido dejarme, sabiendo lo que yo sentía―dijo Bella, ya no estaba deprimida y triste, lo único que le dedicaba al vampiro de cabello cobrizo, era puro odio._

_Aro la miro sorprendido._

― _¿Tendrías algún problema de contarme lo sucedido?― pregunto._

_Bella negó con la cabeza._

―_Solo una condición―dijo con voz fría― quiero transformarme._

_Aro sonrió de nuevo. Tomo una de las muñecas de la chica con su mano de hielo. El tacto entre los dos era suave, más suave de lo que alguno de los dos hubiera experimentado._

_Para Bella el aroma de Aro, una extraña mezcla entre rayos de sol y ceniza, le quedaría grabado para siempre, su memoria no la olvidaría._

―_Sera un placer hacerlo…_

―_Isabella_

―_Sera un placer convertirte, mi querida Isabella― dijo Aro_

_Subió con delicadeza la manga de la camisa de Bella. Le dio un beso rápido a la muñeca de Isabella, para después morderla. La ponzoña de Aro se mezclo con la sangre de Bella. Aro durmió a Bella dándole un pequeño golpe. La chica cerró inmediatamente los ojos y dejar caer su cuerpo en los brazos del vampiro._

―_Duerme bien, mía bella―susurro de manera inaudible el vampiro._

…_.()….._

_Para Bella el dolor era insaciable, le estaban quemando el corazón por dentro, cada vez el ardor se centraba más en su corazón, mientras los demás miembros y órganos se aliviaban._

_Finalmente, Bella sintió como una explosión de llamas sellaba su corazón en silencio, el fuego se detuvo, y con él, su corazón._

_Abría sus ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue a Aro sonriendo de manera triunfal. El vampiro le extendió la mano a Isabella._

―_Ven. Tienes que alimentarte, después hablaremos sobre tu conocimiento de nuestra especie― Aro hablo con cariño a Bella._

_La joven junto su mano con la de Aro, salieron de la lujosa recamara, Aro dirigiéndola, los dos en un silencio cómodo._

_Bella miraba con admiración la hermosa arquitectura del castillo, era una verdadera obra de arte._

_Bajaron lentamente las escaleras, Aro se volvió y miro a Bella con una sonrisa._

―_Espero que sean de tu agrado―le susurro._

_Aro abrió una puerta de madera, donde estaban ellos._

_Humanos, como una vez lo fue ella. Bella miro asustada a Aro, mas la confianza que él le inspiraba, la convenció de sonreír y morder el cuello a uno de esos desconocidos._

_Después de haber saciado su sangre, Aro y Bella se sentaron en el suelo. _

― _¿Me puedes contar que sucedió?―pregunto Aro en un susurro_

_Bella asintió. La joven Swan comenzó desde el principio, sumergiéndose en la historia, intentando recordar los sucesos de su memoria borrosa. Aro sentía una gran ira ¿Cómo Edward Cullen se había atrevido a abandonar a un ángel? _

_Cuando Bella termino de contar lo sucedido, entre sollozos, Aro la abrazo. Isabella se sentía protegida en los brazos de aquel vampiro._

_Quedaron abrazados un rato, la noche callo y los dos comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales, hasta que un rayo de luz solar atravesó una pequeña ventana, iluminando a los dos vampiros._

_Aro se levanto y le extendió la mano a Bella, ella la tomo con confianza y dejo que él la ayudara a levantarse._

_Tomaron el camino de regreso, tomados de la mano, Aro dejo a Bella en su habitación. Se despidió depositando un leve._

_Bella sonrió cuando Aro se fue, abrió la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a leer uno de los libros que habían dejado ahí._

_Aro fue caminando a velocidad vampírica hacia su habitación. Abría la puerta y vio a su esposa con, quien se su ponía era su hermano, en la cama. Dio gracias por no encontrarlos desnudos._

_Sonrío sin gracia y cerró la puerta._

_Su paciencia había alcanzado el límite, ya no los soportaba más._

…_..….()…..._

_Isabella y Aro estaban abrazados en silencio, ya era normal para ellos compartir ese tipo de afectos. Desde hace cuatro meses. Isabella se entero que Suplicia engañaba a Aro con Marcus, y desde ese momento, ella soportaba las descargas de ira del vampiro._

― _¿Por qué me harán esto?―pregunto Aro, más para sí mismo que para Bella._

―_Las personas que amamos no siempre nos corresponder, Aro―murmuro Isabella después de pensarlo un tiempo._

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ocurrió, se dieron ese primer beso. Sus penas se desvanecieron con ese contacto de sus labios, que se sentía suave, aun cuando su piel era dura._

…_.….()…._

_End Flash Back_

Bella miro a Aro con una sonrisa, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Después de todo, él y Suplicia ya no eran nada, y la exesposa de su esposo estaba huyendo con Marcus hacia el sur de América.

Aro le sonrió a Bella.

― ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy?―pregunto él

―Sí, hoy se cumplen cincuenta años, desde que me conociste―respondió Isabella.

Aro abrazo más fuerte a Bella.

―Ti amo, mia vita―susurro el vampiro

...()...

The End

* * *

Segunda nota de Gaby:

Corto pero así me gusto. Espero que también te haya gustado, Geme

Me das la respuesta con un rr, per favore.


End file.
